The White Warrior vs The Lich
by shania.hammond
Summary: The Candy Kingdom is yet again under threat, but this time, not only is Finn and Jake there to stop the Lich, an old hidden legend returns to save the day, The White Warrior! *This is a work of fiction! No copyright infringement intended. The White Warrior and all non-original other characters are from my own ideas.*


**The White Warrior vs The Lich**

 _ **An Adventure time fan fic**_

 **Chapter 1: Finn and Jake**

The sun was setting on the land of Ooo; the big orange ball of fire was almost completely out of sight.

"Hey Jake," started Finn, looking out the window towards the general direction of the Candy Kingdom.

"Yeah?" Jake responded behind Finn's back, making spaghetti.

"I was wondering… now that I'm through with Flame Princess, do you think Bubble-gum would be interested in me?" asked Finn, turning around.

"What?!" Jake twisted around to see Finn. "Finn, I thought you were over PB. I was gonna suggest forgetting all girls for the time being." Jake was gonna go on a full lecture about getting over girls, when a loud explosion rocked the house, knocking Finn backwards, off the window-ledge, into Jake.

"Jake! What the Glob was that!?" Finn yelled over the roaring sound at Jake.

"I don't know, man! I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Jake yelled back.

The roaring suddenly came to a stop, the tree relaxing back to its natural state.

Finn got up off of Jake, and they walked over to the window, looking out at the horizon. On the horizon they saw black and white both taking up half the skyline, black on the left, and white on the right, completely covering the real night sky.

"Whoa. What is that?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, man, but let's stay here just in case it wants to kill us." Jake responded simply.

Finn's holographic transmitter started to flash, attracting the attention of the two heroes.

Jake walked over and picked it up, reading the sender of the incoming transmission. "Hey, it's from PB," he read, and opened the transmission.

"Jake… Finn…" Bubble-gums scrambled transmission read, cutting in and out. "Lich… Candy Kingdom… White Warrior… help-" it cut off.

"Princess Bubble-gum needs our help! The Lich and The White Warrior –whoever The White Warrior is- are destroying the Candy Kingdom!" Finn exclaimed, drawing his magic grass sword and jumping over to his bag.

"Finn! Wait! The White Warrior wouldn't help the Lich! He would be trying to stop the Lich!" Jake yelled, stretching out the window to the ground.

Finn raced out the door towards the Candy Kingdom. "I'm coming Princess!" he yelled, running at the black and white skyline.

 **Chapter 2: White Warrior and the Lich**

The White Warrior stood opposite The Lich, staring at his old enemy. "Looks like time didn't save your complexion, old devil," said the Warrior, with a slight humour.

"Now is not the time to be telling jokes!" the Lich roared, furious. He rose 50ft in the air and cleared his throat.

" _Now my devils and demons come to rise_ ," he cried out in a singsong voice, and dark minions came crawling out from the blackened earth,

" _Now you destroy the war-ri-or of light!_ "

The White Warrior rose to the same height in the air as the Lich and called his own army.

" _Angels and carriers of light_ ," he yelled in an equally singsong voice, as angels and other lights came from the bright sky to his commands,

" _Defeat the Dark ones min-i-ons with fight!_ "

He saw the angels and lights dive down towards the earth, nothing more than blurs, when he saw 2 little non- dark and non- light beings running around attacking the darks.

"Finn the Human and Jake the Dog!? No!" the Lich yelled, spotting them.

"You know them?" Warrior asked innocently, out of pure curiosity.

The Lich hissed. "My devilish minions, destroy the flesh and blood heroes!" gesturing to Finn and Jake below.

 **Chapter 3: Finn and Jake.**

"Yah!" yelled Finn as he sliced through another Dark one. "Jake!" he turned to see Jake fighting some dark ones off of an angel who they'd brought down and were now trying to sully with their darkness.

Jake was making his fists really big, punching the demons that were the Lich's servants, saving an angel who was on the White Warrior's side. He saw Finn jump over and slay two of the 3 that were attacking the angel and Jake finished off the last one.

"You have my eternal thanks, heroes!" the angel exclaimed, jumping up. "But now you have a more pressing matter to deal with! The Lich's servants were headed to the castle after royal one, Bubble-gum!"

"Bubble-gum!" Finn yelled rushing off towards the kingdom gates, Jake following behind.

 **Chapter 4: Bubble-gum, Finn and Jake**

Bubble-gum was huddled in the corner of her lab, in her nightgown, 5 or 6 Lich Demons surrounding her, and at any moment, any one of them could leap forward and drain the sugar from her body, or worse, take her prisoner. She turned away and closed her eyes ready for the demons to spring, when she heard the 'Grr-argg!' of a familiar person. "Finn?!"

Finn charged headlong into the lab where a gaggle of demons were clustered, and saw the familiar pink of Bubble-gums hair. "Grr-argg!" he yelled, cutting through some of the demons distracting them from Bubble-gum. He thought he heard PB yell out to him, but in his frenzied battle-state, he forgot what was real and what was fantasy, except for the enemy.

Jake saw that Finn was in his battle state, so he moved around him to get to Bubble gum. "Princess!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Jake?" she called softly, fearful.

"Yeah, it's me, princess. Come over here, Finn will deal with those demon things," Jake called from the end of the lab bench.

She quickly ran to his side at the bench, where he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and stretched her over the fighting in the space to the door.

"You run and hide in one of the nearby closets and scream if anything goes wrong, ok?" he told her, shooing her out the door of the lab.

She nodded and ran off, leaping into a nearby cupboard.

 **Chapter 5: Finn and Jake**

Jake turned back to the scene and saw all the demons slain and Finn breathing heavily.

"Jake? I saw Bubble-gum… where is she? I saw her!" Finn said, in his half delirious state.

"Finn. Finn, Bubble-gum is fine. I told her to hide in a closet and scream if anything happens," Jake explained, scanning his homie over for injury. Fortunately, Finn was unharmed.

Finn looked around at the slain demons and saw they disintegrated and flew out the open window back to the Lich. "Jake, what happens when you die?"

"When you die, your body starts to deteriorate, but for the soul and your life, your life vanishes and returns as someone else's and your soul goes to Glob, the creator, and he tallies up your good deeds," Jake explained, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"And, what happens if Glob is not your creator and you don't have a physical body?" Finn asked, looking out at the Lich who was in an immense battle with White Warrior.

"Well, your soul and life would go to the one who created you and you would most probably be reborn as the same person you were before you died," Jake responded, unsure where Finn was going with this.

"One more question, would you be reborn in the same place you died?" Finn asked turning around looking at the black spots where the devils died.

Jake saw what Finn was getting at. "Oh, yeah most probably… and it takes 2 minutes to respawn."


End file.
